Solid state lighting is used in many different applications in various fields. Light emitting diodes, LEDs, are an example of solid state light-sources commonly used in everyday lighting.
One of the major advantages with solid state light-sources is their long lifespan and that is part of the reason why solid state lighting is increasingly used for illumination. The operational lifetime of LED lamps is approximately 100 000 hours which is 20 times longer than for incandescent lamps. Even if the life expectancy of solid state light-sources is quite long, it is interesting to be able to replace solid state light-sources either due to failure in individual devices or for alternating between different solid state light-sources in order to provide different light output characteristics. Therefore, module systems for solid state lighting are on the market to enable replacement and the possibility of upgrading the solid state light-sources. Such module systems are comprised of a solid state lighting module and a socket. The solid state lighting module may be attached to the socket through rotation.
An important feature of the solid state lighting for rotational attachment is to dissipate heat generated by the solid state light-sources in an efficient way, since heat can reduce the lifespan and the performance of the solid state light-sources.